


Between the devil and the dark blue sea

by Skadia



Series: To see the world as you do [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Violence, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Top Bruce, hints at Tim being clinically depressed, nightwing has panick attacks, powerless superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skadia/pseuds/Skadia
Summary: One week ago, the women in Gotham City, led by Catwoman did something to men so they wouldn't have to fear their violence anymore.Then Batgirl takes it one step too far, trying to prevent Nightwing to investigate and everything falls apart.Now, everyone in the batfamily has to draw a line in the sand and decide if they prefer dancing on it or fall into the devil or the deep blue sea.





	Between the devil and the dark blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to happen I swear but I got upset learning about the events in Nightwing 93...  
> This a sequel to "Like asking a bat to describe the sunset" but can be read on its own  
> as always, feel free to point out any mistake I forgot to correct!
> 
> [SPOILERS OF NIGHTWING n°93] also [ TW RAPE ] In this issue, the bad guys discovers Nightwing's real identity and threatens to kill everyone he loves, Nightwings then takes the conscious step to let his partner, Tarentula, kill the badie and feels so bad after it the he has a panick attacks and she "comforts" him by having non consensual sex with him.  
> The idea in itself is quite interesting and I'm 100% okay with mentioning male rape because it happens ! But this subject was poorly handled by the writer and it upsets me a lot.  
> So I wrote this fic, mostly because I really needed some form of fixing the mess that was that storyline.  
> Also because I'm aparently not done writing about Bruce and Clark being idiots in love but that is another topic entirely XD
> 
> {EDITED WORK} It has been brought to my atention that it was hurtfull and psychophobic to have Clark Call Bruce "sick and twisted" so I edited that part because this was a big mistake of mine.

It has has been a quiet week and Tim made his patrol as short as Bruce's paranoia could allow him. Damian, on the other hand, has been patrolling until morning comes, mostly because he thinks that calm means something horrible is happening soon. He's probably right, but Tim can't help but feel a sense of security that has become stranger to him since his first mission as Robin.

« Did you let master Damian on the streets ? » Alfred asks when he comes back to the Batcave.

Tim exits the Redbird, patting the hood of the car without even thinking of it. It became a habit, like thanking her for bringing him home alive.

« He said I was so annoying that the bad guys would run away from us. » Damian actually chose more hurtful words but Tim was only half listening anyway.

« That would make an interesting way of fighting crime. » The butler observes.

« Any new from the others ? » Alfred shakes his head.

« What the hell did they do to them ? » Tim mutters removing his mask. « It's been eight days and not a single crime reported ...This can't be good Alfred. »

« Words from the GCPD beg to differ master Tim. Some people actually like when crime takes the week off. »

Long time ago, Tim liked that too. Mostly because it never happened. He had time to shower and put on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt before exiting the Batcave without sign of Damian. He found Clark in the living room, working on his laptop, his glasses still on and still in his work clothes almost in the same position that Tim left him hours ago.

« Oh, hey, slow night ? » The kryptonian asks.

« Only thing that could hurt someone tonight is boredom. It's threatening Damian actually. »

Clark frowns with that blank face he made every time he was using his super senses. Tim knows he isn't looking at his bone structure ( or whatever he saw when he used his super vision), because he doesn't feel like crawling under a tree.

« Well... there's a very threatening Selina Kyle coming back with Bruce if you need some action. »

«  I'm not fighting Selina while in sweatpants ! » Tim says crossing his arms. «How far are they ? » But he can already hear the roaring of Bruce's Lamborghini. And yes he can identify the car by sound only. « Should we give them some privacy ? » He asks Clark.

Bruce only used this car when he was trying to impress someone which is strange knowing that Selina isn't impressed by his wealth and he's probably not trying to seduce her because... well Clark. The journalist shakes his head and turns his computer toward Tim.

« It's nothing personal I think. » In the four minutes it take Bruce and Selina to get off the car and into the manor, Tim learns about the interruption during the GCPD gala they went to. Three members of GCPD were decorated tonight, and one of them, publicly exposed for being violent toward his wife. On video. In front of all of Gotham's who's who and the press that had already taken over the internet with pictures and half cut videos. The night takes an interesting turn as the manor's front door shut close and yelling started echoing through the walls.

« You don't publicly expose a man on the basis of an accusation !  You don't do that Selina ! »

« And why is that ? »

« You don't destroy someone's life without evidence ! »

Tim and Clark make their way to the hall where Bruce and Selina are face to face, arguing in their gala outfit.

« I know what an abused woman look like Bruce ! I've seen them enough times ! Who do you think anyone would believe ? This woman ? Or her husband, hero of Gotham, officer at the GCPD, so perfect in every aspect that no one would ever think he'd do something like that ! »

« What if he's innocent ? »

Tim did not think Selina could look angrier but she manages to do so, leaning one step forward in Bruce's space.

« He's not. And I expected you to trust a victim I personally vouch for without question. Or maybe you want evidences for your dirty files ? Does that turn you on Bruce ? Seing women get ... »

« Don't... » Bruce says darkly, raising a hand. « Be very careful how you finish this sentence miss Kyle. » The restrain he has to exert not to look like he's about to hurt her makes his hand shake.

« So I don't make you do something you'll regret ? » She smirks. « Say it Bruce, say what's on your mind. »

« Do you have any proof that he deserves what you did to him tonight ? »

« And what exactly do you think I did tonight ? »

« Ruined his reputation and possibly his career. »

Selina barks a laugh. « You really think so mister Wayne ? You really think that one woman testifying on camera against her husband, will have any impact on him ? »

Bruce remains silent, slowly lowers his still clenched fist.

« In two hours, the journalists will find every dirt they can on this woman. Expose her, call her a liar because such a good man would never do that ! Because you all think that the monsters are those who want world domination or some psycho in a clown costume ! » She is trembling with rage now, fighting against herself not to punch Bruce. « She's the one who's reputation will be destroyed, she knew it and she took the risk anyway because it's still better than living with this asshole. Do you know how it feels Mr Wayne ? To be afraid when you hear the door open ? To be afraid someone will see the marks ? To be afraid to talk ? Or is your head shoved so far down your privileged rich ass that you'll just close your eyes on what common people go through ? »

« Selina stop ! » Tim says, finally stepping into the room. « You've made your point. »

« Did I Little Bird ? »

Tim winces at the pet name. She is usually kind to him, only called him like that when he came to her with a problem she was willing to help solve. She turns her gaze back on Bruce, slightly less homicidal.

« Give me a little credit Wayne. I do have evidences. But you proved my point. If women don't fight for each other, none of you guys will. Your first reaction will always be to question our intentions until given proof... And even then I bet you'd find a way to dismiss it.»

For a few seconds, Bruce says nothing, his face cold and stern, before he finally relax an little and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

« Do I have to worry about you pulling others stunts like that in the future ? »

« Afraid you might be the next I expose ? »

« No. » Bruce says dryly. « You said it yourself, being white rich and famous would get me out of everything. But you're exposing yourself. And exposure is a danger when you have a secret identity. »

« Don't try to make it look like it's about me when it's not ! »

« It IS about you Selina ! About you and what you did last week ! »

« Go on Bruce, you're this close to blame me for the things these assholes did ! » She says her thumb and index centimeters apart to emphasize her sentence.

« What did you do to them ? » Clark asks softly. They all turned toward him and Selina smiles without any warmth.

« Something I was kind enough not to do to you. But don't temps me. »

They could hear the roaring of an engine outside and she turns her back to the three men in the room, her heels clicking on the floor. Only Tim follows her outside, yelling her name to cover the sound of the motorcycle that he identifies as belonging to Kate Kane.

« Don't get involved in this Little Bird. » Selina says as she takes a spare helmet from Kate's arm. « I'd hate to have to hurt you. » « I just have one question. » She quirks an eyebrow, waiting for him to ask. He suddenly have a hard time swallowing the lump in his throat.

« Why do you do that ? You said yourself that it was pointless since no one will believe the people you expose are guilty. »

« Because women need to be warned about the predators in their life. And because I want men to fear us, to know that from now on, there will be consequences. »

He watch the motorcycle disappear behind the trees of the park, shuddering in the fresh air, barely aware that he's bare feet on the gravel and nearly jumps out of his skin when a dark shadow drops next to him.

"What were Kyle and Kane doing in my Father's propriety?" Damian asks.

"Making a point I guess. Drawing a line."

"Between what?"

"Us and them."

Damian clicks his tongue which is, as far as Tim is concerned, a pretty good answer to that situation.

 

##

Blüdhaven has never been so quiet for so long. Nightwing is only patrolling because he's bored now. And because Batman trained him to prepare for the worst whatever the circumstances are. That's probably the only thing that makes him spot the guy from the corner of his eyes.

He jumps from roof to roof, following the man's path through the neighborhood before jumping right in front of him in a dark alley. The guy suppress a scream and scrambles back a few steps raising his hands above his head.

« I didn't do anything ! I swear I behaved ! »

« I turned you to the police two weeks ago if I recall. » Nightwing says. « With enough cocaine on your pockets to have you in jail for at least another year or two... How are you outside ? »

«I didn't do anything I swear ! »

Nightwing frowns. He knows this guy and even if he's not the tougher criminal in town he's usually not that much of a crybaby. Not the one to tremble and piss his pants everytime Nightwing put him in jail. This guys works for a big cartel, big enough to buy the second best lawyers money can offer. Only second best because the best have an exclusive contract with Wayne enterprise.

« What happened last week ? » he asks.

He has the guy cornered against a wall and doesn't even bother tying him up. He needs answers more than he wants to arrest this guy. The guy shakes his head.

« Nothing ! Nothing happened ! »

« You crossed a street and there was a woman. Probably wearing leather or kevlar and a mask. I need to know who, where, when, how, the whole shebang. »

the guy keeps shaking his head his eyes tightly closed. « Go on and beat me but I can't tell you anything ! »

« Why ? » Nightwing punches the wall right next to his face, more out of frustration than to intimidate. « What did they do ? »

« I DON'T KNOW ! » the guy yells. « I don't know ! » He's scared like a baby animal, ready to bite whatever holds him captive and Nightwing doesn't try to stop him when he starts to run away from him.

He needs information and there is no witness of whatever happened last week. All he knows is that Jason gave him false information about thieves that were actually human traffickers. He learned the names and faces of the women he helped recover their freedom memorized, pinned in a board on his batcave under Wayne's Tower but so far, no connection between them and none of their testimony helped him understand what happened … after.

After Selina called Bruce ordering him not to patrol the streets, after he went to apologize to Barbara . After that, there was... peace. Nothing happened anymore. The streets were dead, empty at night apart from students coming home late and occasionally drunk. It drove Bruce crazy. Not being able to understand why crime had suddenly stopped. And Nightwing had to admit it was getting on his nerve too. Like expecting too long for a bad news that never gets delivered. All he knew was that the few bad guys he encountered in the last eight days were terrified. Which led him to the only clue he had. Fear. He sighs. Time for a late night visit to Arkham and Scarecrow. He jumps back on a balcony then another until he got back on the roof when a helpful hand extends before his eyes at the last level. It takes him half a second of panic to recognize Batgirl's glove and take her hand.

« Thought you were off for the night ? » He says. « And you're definitely out of your sector. »

« Stop looking into this case Nightwing. It would be better for all of us. »

« You're part of it. »

She nods. « We're all part of it. Think of a woman, she's part of it. It's a fight you have no place into. »

« Because I'm a man ? »

She nods again.

« Bullshit. » He says through gritted teeth. « What kind of trouble did you get yourself into ? »

« Give it one more week or two and things will go back to normal except …" She sighs. "Trust me I'm trying to protect you here. »

« By keeping me away from the truth ? »

She clenches her fists on her utility belt, her stance changing lightly to be more defensive.

« The truth is ugly Nightwing. All that you have to know is that it's effective and you were spared. »

« That's so kind of you, protecting me from something I don't even know... I'd thank you if it was not that godamn pointless and stupid !  What the hell did you do to the criminals of Gotham Area ? I want answers ! »

« No you don't. »

« Fine I'll do without your help. »

He turns his back to her, ready to jump from the roof. It's his first mistake and Batgirl doesn't allow him a second one. Something hits his back, hard enough for him to feel it tearing through his costume, not enough to really hurt. He stares at her, betrayal on his face.

« It's low, attacking from behind... » And then, whatever she threw at him gets to him and he's falling head first, deep down into a nightmare. He doesn't feel her catching him up and laying him down securely on the roof. He doesn't see her turning her back on him, doesn't hear her activate a communication tool in her mask.

« Nightwing's... Nightwing is off the grid. »

« I'm sorry you had to do that. » Dinah's voice answer in her hear.

« Yeah, me too. »

 

##

A long hot shower does nothing to calm Bruce. He forces himself to relax every muscle in his body under the hot water, forces himself to breathe, to clear his mind, but when he gets back into the master bedroom, he's still tense and wanting nothing more than to take the cape and the cowl and go after Selina. Clark is in bed, typing fast on the laptop balanced on his knees.

« Working late ? » Bruce says, trying to sound more or less normal. Which for him is relative. Clark nods and slouches against a pile of pillows behind his back.

« Sometimes, I don't like being a journalist. » He says flatly.

« Sorry. » Bruce says, heading to his side of the bed and Clark shots him a questioning look. « This is not how I expected this night to go. »

Clark smiles, closing his laptop for the first time of the evening.

« Truth be told, it was rather entertaining, seing you trying to impress Selina, hoping that it would be enough for her to let her guard down and tell you her masterplan … It shows how desperate you are for answers. You're usually much smarter. »

Bruce groans and plops on the only pillow Clark left him.

« I'm not desperate ! I'm not to the point where I'd use magic on her to read her mind. »

Clark frowns. « She would never forgive you that. »

« That's a price I'm willing to pay if it can prevent her from doing more damage. »

Clark doesn't answer. He puts his laptop away under the bed so he won't step on it when he wakes up, and extend an arm over Bruce to shut the light off.

« You're not helping. » Bruce says when they settle in the dark.

« Here comes the greatest detective on Earth ... »

« Are you on her side ? »

« Actually, I think I am. So far, whatever she did, it's working. There was a spectacular drop in crimes report this week. » He can see Bruce frown in the shadows.

« She's dangerous. I don't trust her methods. »

« Me neither. » Clark says softly. « But so far, she hasn't done any real harm. »

« Tell that to the officer she exposed tonight. there's a line to draw before we become the criminals in this story, and she crossed it tonight ! »

This is the point of the evening where things go down, Clark knows it. He can delay the moment Bruce finds out, or he can ruin their night off a little more.

« What are you keeping from me ? » Bruce asks. « I'm done with being clueless, spill it Kent ! »

« There's six complaints against the man she exposed in six different police stations from two years ago. None of them were transferred to higher authorities. And his wife has a long record of falling off stairs and forgetting about doors being there since then. I don't think Selina was lying when she said she vouched for her. »

Bruce groans. « She can't make justice herself ! »

« You know very well that justice, sometimes, cannot be trusted. That's why you are you. » Clark says softly, running a hand through Bruce hair. « You can dislike her methods, but she's not … She has good intentions. »

« Remind me what's supposed to pave the road to hell ? »

Clark smiles, lean a little closer to Bruce, kisses him on the forehead, his hand flexing tenderly on his nape.

« Admit that you were wrong, for once, not to trust her. »

« I don't trust anyone. »

« Liar. "

This time it's Bruce that kisses him. His breath is minty, his hands are softer than they should be when they caress Clark's shoulders and arms.

He smells good. His shower did not get rid of all the remains of his perfume, some luxury brand that he uses only when he knows he won't be able to put on the suit. Batman smells like nothing, maybe kevlar, maybe smoke sometimes. But no perfume, no soap, nothing that could give away his presence to his enemies with super senses. Only Bruce Wayne smells like a human being. Of shampoo and toothpaste and faint traces of oud and amber that Clark follows from his neck to his chest, trailing kisses and little nips here and there, waiting for his lover to relax in his embrace. It takes a long time, but Bruce breath gets steadier, softer, his body becomes more pliant, warmer under Clarks caresses.

« Sorry for ruining your night. » He says, his eyelids heavy as he curls , hugging his pillow next to Clark. He hooks a leg around the kryptonian, just because it's comfortable to have a physical contact while he falls asleep.

« If you sleep for the next six hours, I'll forgive you. » Clark smiles.

##

It's not easy to ride a bike in a cocktail dress, it's even harder to do when Kate Kane makes a point of going as fast as possible like she wants to beat the Flash one day. The ride from Wayne manor to Selina's apartment has never been so quick, mostly due to the lack of traffic this late in the night.

Her living room is crowded like it has been for the past month or so. It smells like roses because Poison Ivy makes them grow in every available pot, just because she's bored. She also grows catnip on small patches of carpet on the floor and Selina's cats have been high nonstop since Ivy settled here.

« News are it didn't go too bad. » Maggie Sawyer greets them gesturing toward the TV where a local news channel is currently doing a live report of the events at the GCPD gala. She's still wearing her long silk dress, her hearings lay on the table. Kate steals a kiss from her and settles on the couch, watching the news.

« How's she ? » She asks and everyone knows she's talking about the woman who's testimony against her husband started this mess. Now, they're too far gone to stop.

« Gave her some herbal tea, she's sleeping. » Poison Ivy says.

« Herbal tea huh ? »

The green lady smiles. « Plants are way more efficient that what medicine taugh you Kane. »

« As long as she wakes up. »

« She will. And Harley has a plan to make her leave the city tomorrow. »

« That's a bad move. » Maggie says. « The cops will need to interrogate her if we want him to pay. We have her medical file, the dropped complaints … she can't lose this fight. »

« Maybe she can't lose, but does she want it ? » Selina says softly. She's still standing in the little entrance of her apartment. She gets rid of her heels, thinking out loud. « She wanted to expose him. We wanted to warn women about him. Does it matter if he face trial or not ? »

« YES ! » Kate and Maggie says together.

Ivy grins.« Prisons don't even keep common criminals inside nowadays. You really think a cop will make his time ? Do you even think he'll be sentenced ? »

« Worth the try. » Maggie mutters.

« It will be her decision. » Selina says. « All of them, it will be their decision to know i they want to endure the trial and consequences or not. We will protect and help, not decide for them. »

The women nod.

##

Falling used to be fun. It used to make him scream of joy at how his hair got caught in the wind, his bones feeling slightly heavier, his guts floating, twisting until he finally stopped the fall either with the grapnel or some acrobatic move around any available surface. He loved to jump, to climb, just for the thrill of it.

He used to.

He can see the light of a circus behind his closed lids, he can feel the little move of a platform under his feet, he knows this is a memory. But this one is vivid, twisted, uglier than the truth was. It makes him sick, makes him want to cry, to scream until his throat hurts, and maybe he does. He doesn't remember it, never tried to, but he sees his mother's corpse, lying in a puddle of blood on the white sand of the circus track. He hears the ugly wet sound of her body crashing on the somewhat soft concrete. This is a nightmare he can't escape, and he's falling, falling into darkness...

He avoided the dark for months after he moved to Wayne manor. The he became part of the darkness, learned to use it for himself, learned to make himself a part of what would help others not go through what he had. Be he can't get a grip of this idea, it fades quickly, running through his mind like he's trying to catch water in his hands. There's only the dark and the twist in his heart when he hears a familiar voice again.

_A voice that still follows him in his nightmares,_

_« **I'll make sur you can't save any of them.**  »_

_But this time, it comes out of the pretty face of Catalina and he can't wrap his mind around the fact that it seems all so wrong and so perfectly logic. He knows what's coming next. The fight. The pain. The clench of his teeth as he looks at her for a split second before she kills Blockbuster._

_Except this time, it's her blood and not the villain one that splatters the wall and his hands. It's hers because in this nightmare there is no distinction between who's bad or not. In this nightmare there's only Nightwing against all the people he wronged. Against the memory of every one he could not save._

_And the panic, the failure is worse this time. It squeezes his chest, makes him unable to breathe. He knows he's dying, falling, losing his mind as he screams and screams again. Every raindrop on this rooftop is like a blade through his costume. His eyes bleed, his head hurt like crazy, his ears ring from the sound of his own cries when a hand lays on him._

_« Don't touch me ! »_

_But he can't move, can hardly hang on to his own life, his chest is a twisted ball of sorrow, his eyes can't see through the tears, he can't breathe as she shushes him, press him against her. Except this time, it's not the rain that drips from her hair to his face, it's her blood and he hates himself. He hate what he let her do._

_He let her kill. He failed as a hero. He failed as a …_

« Nightwing ... »

_failed as Nightwing, failed to keep the promise he made to Bruce so long ago._

« Come on man ! Wake up ! »

_She's above him and he can only cry and ask her to stop, he's numb, paralized both from terror and disgust over what he has done. And she moves around him, presses a kiss on his lips._

_« He can't hurt us anymore. »_

_But he's hurt. He's hurting ever since. The blood on his hands can't be washed, the shame and the guilt can't be left behind. It crawls under his skin, runs in his veins now._

_« Baby, it's over now... It's all over. »_

_It's not over, not for him. He still think of it. He still remembers. Still hates his strengh for abandoning him that night. Still hate his body for betraying him. Still hate that killing was even an option that night, still hate that he did not even have the guts to do his dirty work himself, still hate that the first thing he did after was having sex._

_Still hate her for making him feel good again when he shouldn't have. Still hate how weak and numb and lost he was._

_And he cries and yells but no one listen._

_« **DO you like being alone Dick ?**  »_

He's alone. Alone in his pain, in his shame. Alone and useless. There's hands on him, a voice in his hear.

« Fuck man you weight a ton ! »

leave me alone. Don't touche me. He tries to say, but nothing comes of his mouth except a plaintive sob. He's suffocating, aching, too hot and too cold, tremors ans spasms are the only way he knows he still has a body. His tonge feels like sandpaper, his eyes burn, his head is heavy, he feels like throwing up.

«Wake up man, I need to look at this wound ! »

It takes an incredible amount of will to open an eye when he recognize Jason's voice and he grips his shoulder so hard it hurts him.

« Is there a fucking secret code to open this costume ? »

« Dont... Touch me ... » Dick rasps.

« Fine, suit yourself. » Jason grunts. « Bleed out all you want, I've done enough. »

There's not much light in the room, just enough for Dick to recognize Jason's apartment. He doesn't question how Jason took him home.  He feels waves of terror going through him one heartbeat after another. It's like his blood is full of liquid fear.

There's a batarang that's not his on the nightstand.

He swallows a big gulp of hair, his head turns as he sits on his bed too quick and his first reflex is to check if he's covered or not even if Jason already left the room. The walk from the bed to the shower is so long he doesn't remember how he got under the spray. He stays there for what seems hours, shivering at every spasm of his stomac, at every twist in his belly. Terror becomes fear. Fear become anxiety, something he can manage. For now.

« Oooh babs you're gonna pay for that... » He grumbles, reaching for a towell.

And sudenly, She's here, _watching him with a stern and cold face, tears in her eyes, in the pastel dress she wore the day he revealed he was alive. She screams and yell at him, coming at him with clenched fists and he doesn't want to fight her, curls into a ball and …_

« I can't leave you for five minutes ! » Jason growls.

Dick blinks, he's on the floor, his towel wrapped around him like a cape and his panic take a step away when he takes Jason's hand, not sure that he won't fall again.

« What the hell hapened to you ? »

« Batgirl » Dick says.

« I know she's tough … but you look like you're high on Scarecrow toxin. »

Dick nods. « She hit me with a batarang … maybe it was coated in it. »He feels lightheaded. « Usually it gives me fear of heights. »

« And what do you fear right now ? » Jason ask, carefully wrapping an arm around Dick's shoulders, leading him to his room.

Dick doesn't answer. He waits for Jason to exit the room, puts on a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt that once belonged to Bruce. It's a little joke among the robins, past and present, that they all, at some point, stole some of Bruce's clothes. It's like a security blanket for the nights when everything is awful. Even if the fabric no longer smells like him ( he doesn't smell like anything anyway), it's like his stern look soothe them him to sleep. It's like having a disapproving father putting you to bed and it tells a lot that they all nee it at some point. 

« Lemme look at this wound. »

« Nothing but a scratch, didn't even bleed in the shower. » Dick says but he turns his back to Jason anyway and winces when an antiseptic is applied to the cut. He has an extensive first aid kit. They all have. If needed, Jason could stitch him up. But Batgirl wanted to incapacitate him, not hurt him or kill him. This he knows. From the bottom of his poison induced panic, he still trust her.

Thinking of her makes his heart race, he's trembling again, moaning as he curls into a ball again.

« What did she do to you Bluebird ? » Jason asks softly.

It's the nickname that makes him break. That and the exhaustion, the fear, the guilt. And dick is a shivering crying mess again, curling on his pillow, his fist clenched on the old soft shirt like on a lifeline.

But this time, Jason voice is unmistakable. He sits on the bed, take one of Dicks hand on his, not pressing, not pulling, just slips his fingers in Dick clenched fist, anchoring him.

« You'll get through it. » He says. « Give it time. »

And Dick is relieved that Jason chose some words he cannot associate with anyone else.

« Give it time. »

Jason's voice is soothing, rocks him to sleep.

« You'll get through it. »

##

« News from the dark city Smallville ? »

Clark smiles at Lois. « Is this how we're calling Gotham now ? »

She nods. « Give it another week of absolutely nothing happening and I might need to write an article about how Gotham is now the most secure place in the country. Which would hurt me. But maybe I should leave that to the almost local expert ? » She smiles.

« An almost local expert who got lost in the subway this morning. »

She raises an eyebrow above her cup of coffee.

« You practically live with Bruce Wayne and you take the subway? »

« I like to keep it simple. » He smiles. "Farmboy in a limo ? Come on Lois I can see the headlines from here!"

But he's not really in the mood for his usual playful banter with Lois. Yesterday was a bad day. It started with Jason bringing Nightwing's costume in the manor and the look of complete destruction on Bruce face.

« He's alive old man ! » Jason said. « Just... Batgirl did something to him. »

Clark knows things were not always easy between Bruce and his kids. Even if Barbara is not, technically his daughter, he sees her like family and the idea that his family could turn against him... it was maddening. It was a mix of anger and betrayal that was truly scary to witness.

Barbara stood face to Bruce that night, and Clark must say he was impressed by how well she took his wrath.

« Ivy tricked me okay ? » She finally yelled. « It was supposed to last 24 hours top ! »

« It's been three days ! »

« The nightmares were supposed to last 24 hours, the rebound, up to three week... »

« Scarecrow's toxin ? »

She had nodded. « Mixed with Poison Ivy's pheromones so it would target the memories of women and trigger an automatic fear every time the subject would think about a woman. »

« That is actually... An interesting idea. » Jason had said  smoking a cigarette. Which got him a dark look from Bruce. « Don't look at me like that ! » The ex robin had said. « I'm with them on this one ! Except the part where you kinda poisonned your ex. Very classy Gordon ! »

« Is there an antitoxin ? »

Barbara had shook her head. «  Not that I'm aware of. It's supposed to wear off in a few hours and reactivate only when the brain associate violence and women for the next month … We wanted to make men fear women … not … hurt them. »

« Well... you failed. » Jason had piped.

« Not helping Todd ! »

it had been a long and bad night of looking for Poison Ivy from Selina's empty apartment to Arkham to a safehouse next to the docks. And she had just laugh on their face.

« Concentrated toxin. If he doesn't lose his mind, he'll be fine. »

And Bruce lost it.

Whatever hold he had on himself, he lost it. He was pure wrath, blind and cold, and deadly. Ivy was by no stretch of the imagination weak or powerless, but a nuclear explosion couldn't have stopped Bruce fury. Clark had to tear him away from her at one point because he was truly afraid he would kill her.

The worst part was seing Robin steadily stepping between Batman and Poison ivy with a stern look on his face. So young, looking like a carbon copy of his father.

« We do not kill. » He said.

And poison Ivy had laughed again, a deep guttural laugh that had Batman struggling to get free from Superman's grip.

« So cute. » She had said before blowing something in the general direction of the kid. He had frowned, shook his head like a cat under the rain and wrinkled his nose.

Ivy looked puzzled.

« What are you made of little man ? »

Damian had grinned, something that was not kind, vicious and violent, something that came right from is Al Ghul blood and crouched next to her. Gripped her hair, made her look at him.

« It works on guilt isn't it ? Your toxin ? It triggers men's guilt toward women. That was the whole point. Make us regret every time we were bad to them. »

She said nothing and he had a little laugh.

« Well the trick is, I don't feel any guilt . » He hit her in the face, hard enough to break her nose, blood splattered his hand and her costume. « I've been wronged by females too many times. » Another hit.

« Damian ! » Batman had called.

« And I don't feel. Any. GUILT ! » Damian kept saying, hitting her with every word.

Superman finally let go of Batman, let the father scoop his son in his arm, take him away from their ennemy.

« We do not kill. » He said as softly as possible.

« Maybe we should. »

Poison ivy laid unconscious on the ground.

« No. » Bruce had said. And Clark could tell from his tone and the rythm of his heart that this simple word was never harder to say.

After that, Bruce dropped Ivy into Arkham, Damian to the manor and went after Catwoman. It was a long night. And it was not over. Clark didn't feel like working. But he had to and it drove him crazy. The story was everywhere, in the news feed that kept running on the monitors in the redaction room, in Perry's speech, in every email he had to answer.

« You know who's behind that Smallville ? »

Clark shakes his head. Lying to Lois is hard, she's a good reporter and can tell when someone is dishonest. It's even easier with Clark because she knows him so well. But it's easier to lie than to explain what happened.There's too many people involved, too many identities he doesn't want to disclose, too many risks for her.

She doesn't believe him but doesn't press any further.

« Is it bad ? » She asks.

He nods. « It could get out of hand … quickly. »

« Do what you have to. »

« I'll try. »

And that's the word : try. Because truth is, he has no idea where he stands, what he should do. There's a line to draw between what's acceptable and what is not. And this line is nowhere near the «  do not kill » rule that Batman follows.

Part of Catwoman's plan is … well Clark must admit he's not totally against it. Using something non lethal to make men fear women ? That's a plan he can roll with. It's basically like every man in gotham City sees women the way himself sees Wonder Woman. Dangerous and fearless. It won't last acording to Barbara... but maybe it will make a lasting impression. Just enough to make men reconsider their acts next time they're about to hurt a woman.

But where does he trace the line ?

Batman hurt Poison Ivy yesterday. And Damian did too. The kid did not feel any guilt about it so the toxin didn't work on him. That's a crack in the plan.

Who are they to decide that Ivy is evil and deserve the beating she took ? Isn't that how bad men think when they need to excuse themselves ? Isn't that the first step toward abuse ?

He spends the morning looking up statistics, studies about conjugual violence, street harassment, sexual assault and it makes him sick.

People deserve what Catwoman did to them, he truly thinks so.

But if it had worked on Damian … the kid is barely a teenager and whatever grief he has against women, Clark can't blame him. He's seen the scars, he's seen the void in his eyes too many times to forgive his mother. If Clark was Damian, he would probably want to kill Talia more than he already wants to hurt her every time he sees Damian acting like a prince and not a kid.

And yes he wants to hurt her. For multiples reasons. And she's not the only one. He's lucky his kryptonian brain is imune to the toxin because if it worked on him... He might be bedridden by panic like Dick curently is.

And dick is a good person. If he hurt women (and Clark cannot say honestly he doesn't think Dick never did that), it was probably an accident, a mistake or a survival move. Or just Dick not being the best of himself because God knows he's flawed like every human being. And God knows he feels bad for every time he failed someone.

Bruce does too.

Tim does too.

And they are the people who would react the worst to the toxin. Which is bad because they are not the target. Clark groans, taking his head in his hand, closing his eyes for a second, trying to shut his hears close, not to hear his coworkers, not to head his own train of though. Catwoman's plan was … not bad. But it has flaws, it's getting out of hand, hurting people who had nothing to do with it. And that is where Clark draws the line.

You don't hurt innocents.

At least you try.

And Catwoman didn't try. She targeted every man in the city no matter how well behaved they were. Because having wronged someone doesn't mean you feel guilty about it ( Damian proved it) and doing your best doesn't mean you won't feel guilty ( Dick proved it)

It takes him some time to process his though, he stares at his computer screen, the blinking cursor on his text file seems to mock him.

« I need... I'll be back... » He mutters. Lois nods like she knows where he's going ( she probably does). The building is too loud, too brightly lit, too much for Clark. He needs fresh air, he needs sun and he needs to take some distance from all of this.

 

##

Jason frowns looking at the computer screen that Dick didn't turn off. He waits for his brother to exit the shower and points a finger at the screen.

« I leave you for two hours and you do research about rape ? Is there something that I need to know ? Like something that will make me want to punch your face untill it's not pretty anymore ? »

Dick wraps his arms around himself. He wears an orange hoodie that probably never looked good on anyone, and a pair of grey sweatpants, his hair are a mess and his skin looks like melted candle wax.

« Depends. » Dick says. « Do you usually beat up rape victims ? »

Jason sits back on his old sofa.

« Mind to explain ? »

« That's how they call someone who has sexual intercourse with a significant other who does not listen when you ask them to stop or to not touche you. Rape victim. » Dick spits. « Happy ? » Everyword is hard to tell, not only because they bring back dark memories of his nightmares of the last days, but also because saying it makes it all the more real.

« Who ? » Jason asks without blinking.

« Tarentula. »

« Oh god ... » Jason takes his head in his hands. « Now I'm picturing you having sex with a giant spider... »

« You're not helping Todd ! »

« Sorry... »

For a moment, none of them say anything, then Dick sits in front of the computer again.

« It's just that... she couldn't have done anything if I wasn't hard and … I don't remember that part actually... I've spend the last hours trying to know if that counts as rape or not... » Maybe it will get easier to say with time ? Maybe he will feel less sick, less weak, less miserable about it ? For now, it's just humiliating and plain wrong.

« It counts. » Jason says. « Don't ever doubt of that, it counts. »

Dick looks at him, his nails raking the beat up velvet of the sofa he's in, the guns he can see on a shoulder holster under the old leather jacket. Everything in Jason seems like it's well worn, everything around him seems like a safety blanket and maybe everything is for him.

« Your body reacts to touch. Everyone does, whether you like what's happening to you or not... It takes just more or less time. Doesn't mean you consent. »

Dick turns back to the screen not really convinced. His nightmares showed him a different story during these awful days and he's not really sure what to believe in anymore. Suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder.

« Do I need to make you repeat after me ? » Jason says. « Being hard doesn't mean you consent. »

« Okay … Okay fine ! » Dick moves his shoulder to push Jason away. « Fine I'm a victim... Great I feel so much better ! » Sarcasm comes like a second skin, like his own security blanket and Jason smirks, taking a step back.

« Do you want me to kill her ? »

Dick raises an eyebrow. « What ? No ! What the hell Jay... »

« I'm serious. For an extra fifty, I'll let you watch. »

Jason is deadpan serious and it shouldn't feel that much comforting, it shouldn't make Dick feel better, but it does.

« I don't want her to die. I just want to forget that she made me consider myself as a victim. That's the worst part. Labelling myself as a victim... I hate that. »

« Well... » Jason makes his way to the fridge, fetching two beers and pressing one into Dick's hand. « I would suggest a downward spiral of depression, booze and questionable company, but I've been told it's a bad coping mechanism. »

« Would it make me forget ? » Dick asks. The first taste of the beer is not as good as it usually is. He swallows anyway, hoping it will melt the lump in his throat.

« No. » Comes the answer. « But you won't be able to care about it. »

« Sounds like one of your worst plans. »

« Works for me. »

They drink in silence. Jason lights a cigarette and Dick watches the smoke flying to the ceiling.

« My proposition stands. » Jason says after a while, relaxing on the sofa. « As long as we're alive, if you want me to kill her, I will. »

« You don't ask me what happened ? »

« No. » Jason says quietly. « I don't know what kind of sick pervert you take me for, but I don't need more than your word to believe you. »

« It means a lot, coming from you. »

Jason nods. Yes, it means a lot.

They have trust issues running in the family, like some kind of desease that can transmit through adoption papers. And if Dick wasn't still half delirious from the toxin, he would probably never talk about it. Will probably never mention it again. And Jason won't push.

They will never mention it again. But Dick talked to him and it means a lot, coming from him.

« You're my brother. » He says. He puts his cigarette end in his empty beer bottle on the floor. « It means that I will trust you before anyone else. And for what it's worth, I don't think you're a victim, unless it's your new kink to pity yourself.»

Dick looks at him like he doesn't really see him before a little smile raise a corner of his mouth. It's the more broken smile Jason has ever seen on his brother's face.

« Thank you. »

« Don't mention it. Unless you really feel like talking to someone. »

They will never talk about it again. But it's still worth saying.

 

##

His head is on fire. He keeps his eyes closed for fear of destroying everything around him. There are voices, so many voices, screaming, crying, pleading, begging for mercy, it feels like hearing the whole world at maximum volume. The plumb in the batcave barely help him to hold it together and he cannot scream because the part of him that's still sane is afraid he might make it collapse on itself. He probably hurt Red Robin, trying to push him away. He doesn't dare open his eyes to find out.

Is this what Icarus felt ? Falling from the sky after he got too close to the sun ? He wasn't that close, has been way closer before, the sun cannot hurt him. It was peaceful and quiet out there. He felts the rays of light charge him, soothe him, relax him.He wasn't flying really fast when he made his way to Gotham, what happened ?

Voices, voices happened. Screaming in his head in terror. Some of them he knew. Most of them strangers in agony. They came from everywhere and nowhere. He collapsed on the gardens of Wayne manor, stumbled into the Batcave on unsteady feet and has been there since.

How long has it been ?

It's like his eyes are on fire, he tastes his own blood, feels his muscles are numb now, his chest is constricted, he's dying. He's dying and he doesn't know why.

Bruce's voice is a thunder over him, his hands are like punches on his back and Clark yells out of fear and pain.

« Make it stop … Please make it stop ! »

It's excruciating, he spits blood, his hand crushes the floor, he can't see anything, he's hot and icy at the same time.

« Breathe, Clark ! Breathe ! »

He tries but everything hurts too much. Except his left hand. He can focus on that, regain some control, focus on the part of him who does not feel like it's breaking apart cell by cell. Bruce manhandles him on the floor, and it still hurts, but a little less as he curls him into a ball, chest and knees wrapped around his good hand and, slowly, way too slowly, it gets better.

The pain recede, the voices soften, the pounding in his head gets less violent. He doesn't feel like he's dying anymore and Bruce's hands are softer now, rubbing his back back and forth slowly.

« Better ? »

« Slightly. » Clark says with a raspy voice. He keeps his eyes on the ground when he opens them, but no termic vision, no laser comes out and it's a relief even if he feels weak and numb... « Kryptonite ? » He asks. He doesn't feel sick though, just … like a ragdoll.

« Blue kryptonite. » Bruce says with a last tap on his shoulder. « Green did not work that time. »

« Tim ? » Clark asks standing up on unsteady feet.

« I'm fine. » The young man pipes behind him. He's holding a piece of green kryptonite that makes Clark wince and quickly disappear to secure it somewhere else.

« What happened ? »

« I was about to ask you the same thing. » Bruce says.

« I... couldn't lower my hearing, I went out of the atmosphere to see the sun and take a moment of quiet and … when I came back it was worse. »

Bruce frowns. « Mind if I take some blood and run a few tests? »

Clark smiles weakly. « You've been waiting for that haven't you ? » He says extending his arm.

« You have no idea. »

But Clark doesn't get the slight humor in Bruce tone, nor his concern, he just saw the bracelet on his wrist. He blinks a little, trying to focus his usually more than perfect vision. It's a thread of middle sized links of steel that appears to have been melted then chilled around tiny sparks of blue kryptonite. It's sturdy and emits a little blue glow.

« Did you make that ? » He asks as Bruce tightens a garrotte on his arm and sticks a needle on his skin. It's an unusual feeling. Not really pain ( not after what he just experienced), but he sees his blood in the sample tube and it's almost as mesmerizing ad the blue glow on his wrist. He's not used to bleeding.

The blue kryptonite erase his powers. For now, he is … human. It feels strange and uncomfortable.

« It was supposed to be a gift. » Bruce says softly.

Clark smirks. « What kind of person thinks that something that makes another one them vulnerable is a good gift ? »

« The kind of person that's borderline insane. » Bruce says without a iota of sarcasm. His hand lingers on Clark's arm just a little too long as he applies a piece of cotton on it to stop it from bleeding.

« Thanks. » Clark says an his hand reaches for Bruce's face. He sees him with human eyes for the first time. He's still the same, just a little less precise, a little more dull. But still that same stern and concerned look, still the same strikes of gray in his hair, still the same lips that Clark finds comforting and right now he could use some comfort...

« Am I interrupting something ? »

Yes, you are, Tim. Clark thinks, but he removes his hand and shakes his head.

« We have work to do. » Bruce says, his eyes keeping contact with clark's a moment longer. He turns back to a corner of the cave, taking the blood sample with him. There's a bunch of equipment stashed there and Clark has no idea what there are supposed to do but Bruce navigates them like they are pricey toys, dividing the sample on various supports, putting it on contact with various substances. It doesn't take long, mostly because Bruce knows what he's looking for.

« You've been infected by the toxin. » He says.

« I though it wasn't supposed to work on him ? » Pipes a voice from upstairs.

Clark has to squint to check that it's Jason, helmet in hand that just barged in. He's been powerless for ten minutes and he already hates that he couldn't hear coming. Barbara follows him a little hesitantly.

« Dick is awake. The toxin is wearing off he's almost human now. » Jason says. « What happened to you superdad ? »

« Sun activated the toxin ? » Clark makes a guess and Bruce nods.

« It's heat activated isn't it? » He asks to Barbara. She nods. « That's why it was so much worse for Dick. It coated his suit and reactivated on his skin as long as he wore it. Plus it was concentrated. »

« Wait, I touched it ! » Jason says. « And I'm fine ! »

« Your Red Hood gear still has gloves ? »

Jason nods. « You think it has to be in contact to the skin... »

« I haven't been in contact with Dick. » Clark says perplex.

« But you carried Damian yeserday. » Tim object. « With your bare hands and close to your costume... then you flew close to the sun... »

« It's not supposed to work on me … I don't have Dick's symptoms just like... my senses were amplified like I could...hear people inside their head. »

Barbara frowns. « Maybe that's what happened...maybe it reacted with the part of you that uses the yellow sun to convert it into power... Whatever that might be. »

« What are you even doing here Barbara"  Tim ask angrily. « Don't you have friends to stab in the back ? »

« I'm sorry ! I came to say I'm sorry ! I heard what Ivy did to Damian... this was never part of the plan. You were not supposed to be targeted ! »

« Neither Selina or Poison Ivy really care about casualties. » Bruce says. « You should know better Barbara. »

She nods. « I know, I just... I thought it was a good idea at first... »

« It wasn't. » Tim says abruptly. « But you can apologize later, we have a problem. »He turns to Bruce "You touched Superman. »

« I did. »Bruce seems perplex.

« Are you cold ? You got in contact to the toxin... how do you feel ? »

Bruce looks at his hands, realizing just now that Tim is right, he should be delirious by now. He clenches and unclenches his fists, shakes his head.

« I feel fine. »

« Selina though it might not work on you. » Barbara says softly. « She said the toxin triggers a sense of guilt in men... but that guilt is your basic mood... that you're so used to it it might not make a difference to you. »

There's a second of silence. Clark is powerless in every sense of the term. He can't hear Bruce heartbeat, can't see the micro changes in his stance or features, can't even come close to him because this is not something they do in public, being affectionate. He can only hear Jason whistle.

« Sucks to be you man... »

« Thanks Jason, you're really helpful. » Bruce groans.

That's when Damian comes in, already in his Robin gear. « Which means that Father and I will be the only ones capable of going after Catwoman. »

« I can come too. » Barbara says.

Damian shoots her a dirty look. « What makes you think we trust you ? »

« I was wrong. » She says apologetically. « I'm trying to redeem myself. I owe Dick that much. »

« Don't talk about Grayson like you care about him ! » Damian yells.

« I care about him ! »

« QUIET ! » Bruce yells too. A shocked silence falls on the batcave. « We're going, all three of us, non negociable Damian ! Tim , Clark, Jason, you're out for now, I don't want to risk you being affected by the toxin. »

« I'd like to see you try to stop me from coming. » Clark growls. « I don't need my powers to help you. »

« I need you alive to help me ! »

« Catwoman won't kill me. »

Damian mutters a snarky comment and turns to Jason.

« How's Grayson ? »

« Back from NightmareLand. »

Jason can see how upset Damian is. He genuinely like the kid and he hates seing him... young. There's nothing of himself in Damian. They don't look alike, they don't fight the same, they're like two colors that were never meant to match. But they share a lot without really needing to talk. The few mission they did together drew them closer. They fight the same, they have the same latent bloodlust, same violence, same way of geting themselves in trouble.

Jason kneels so he's eye level to Damian, puts a hand on his shoulder.

« He'll be fine. Pinky promise Babybat. » He says raising his little finger. Damian smirks, hooking his own finger to Jason's. « Take care of our father for me okay? »

He doesn't expect Damian to cry, and the kid doesn't, his eyes just tear up and he hides them in Jason's chest, holding tight to his older brother. Jason wraps his arms around the kid, rocks him for a few seconds and pats him on the back.

They leave, all four of them because bruce is not stupid enough to argue with Clark in a moment like that, leaving Tim and Jason alone in the batcave.

« You have two nicknames for him. » Tim says like it's a piece of a very complicated puzzle he can't figure out.

« Because there is more than one side of him that I like. » Jason answers. He pokes Tim on the ribs. « Jealous ?»

« Nah. » Tim says. But this might be a lie. "He likes you too."

"I'm irresistible."

 

##

She's actually not that hard to find.

« And to say that I came down here to be sure your super boyfriend can't track me. » Catwoman says disgust clear on her face from where she's perched in a somewhat dry spot of the sewers.

« I didn't need him to find you. But trying to hide in old sewers full of plumb sounds like you. » Batman says. He doesn't try to climb to her level, it would only scare her. Superman, Batgirl and Damian stand in the dirty water one step behind him and he's way too aware of their presence. The sewer seems crowded.

« You have to stop this Catwoman. » He says.

Fighting here would be suicidal and he truly doesn't want to have to fight her. Somehow, he understands where she comes from, why she felt the need to go that far so men would be scared of women. It would be hypocritical of him not to understand that. After all, making people fear even the idea of the Batman has always be part of his fighting crime method. But she slipped.

There is a fine line between fighting crime, and becoming the vilain yourself, and Catwoman is no longer on said line.

« Still afraid I might go after you Batman ? » she smirks.

« Still rich, still white, still famous, still virtually out of reach. I got your point. But tell me, how many is enough ? Where do you draw the line ? »

She frowns, looks down on him. « There's no line to draw. »

She's heard himl talk about this damn line before.

 

_« There's a line between the devil and the deep blue sea, Selina. I'm dancing on it. »_

_« Draw a line on the sand, and you'll have a cat messing with it in no time without getting it's paws wet. »_

_« Good thing devils can keep the kitty out of the sand then I guess ? »_

_« Are you flirting with me ? »_

_« It was a warning, but take it however you want. » But he had smiled at her. This smirk that was part the playboy he faked for the outside world, and part the Bruce Wayne that had nightmares about losing the ones he loved._

 

« So everyone of us ? Every man in the city ? Then the world ? You started by protecting animals, now you're going after men … where will you stop ? »

« You're one to talk. » She spits. But he has a point and she knows it.

« Poinson Ivy used her toxin on Robin. »

That is an unfair strike. She looks at Roobin, standing arms crossed, a stenr expression on his jaw. He seems fine. She doesn't know the kid that much but she heard he's the tougher who ever put on a Robin costume.

« She crossed me. » Catwoman says. « It was never planned to hurt kids. »

« So every man except kids ? At what age should my son start to fear you then ? How old is old enough to be safe from you ? »

« Don't reverse situation ! » She yells, her voice echoes on the pipes. « Women are never too old to be safe from men. Never too young either ! Why should it be different for you men ? »

« Because you're better than that. »

« Bullshit ! » She yells. It takes a single jump and she's facing him with a splash of dirty water. « That's what you would say to someone to make them feel guilty for standing for themselves ! I don't have to be better than people who think they will face no consequences for what they've done ! »

For a split second she wonders if she's talking about general violence toward women or about the fact that whatever they do, Batman will still be the hero, and she's stuck in a grey zone being half a sexy badie, and half an activist. A line to be drawn ? She hates that he can still think that. Nothing in life can be that simple as tracing a line and following it. It takes an insane amount of privileges to think that and the time when Catwoman could see things his way is long gone.

This is part of their strange relationship. She gounds him into her messy reality, and he keeps her from falling into his.

He grabs her by the shoulder, has to resist the urge to shake her untill she comes to her senses.

« When will you stop ? » He yells, anger is taking the best of him again. He likes her, he truly does, but she's on the verge of losing control of the situation and he can't let that happen. « Half the city is paying consequences for the crimes of a few, you made Batgirl poison Nightwing... »

« Ivy tricked us ! »

« You shouldn't have worked with her in the first place ! » Batman yells, his hands clenching on her arms. « Don't you see how far you've already gone ? »

She doesn't answer, but she somehow struggles a little less in his grips, lets herself become more pliant, her face falls a little.

« Not far enought. » She mutters. « They didn't learn their lesson. »

« They did. » Superman steps in. « I hear them. »

She shoots him a questioning look. He seems... slouched. Shorter, tired and pale.

« You have toxin in you. » She says. He nods. « It's not supposed to affect you. »

« We never tested it Catwoman. » Says Batgirl softly. « It's not working like we supposed it would. It affects Superman, ehance his powers. »

This is bad news. No one should have Superman's power in the first place, lucky for them he's one of the good guys ( which is hard to admit at this moment), but even more power ?

« I can hear the screams in their head. » Superman says. « Men are hurting all over the city. Not only Nightwing, all of those that touched your toxin. »

« No... They're fine ! No one has been hospitalized, I kept track of that... No record of absences at work past the first day... »

«Guilt can eat you alive without you making a sound. » Batman says softly. He lets go of her and she takes a step back, not missing the reflex they all have to lean a little closer in her direction in case she tries to escape. But she doesn't, her legs couldn't carry her anyway.

« And you know one thing or two about guilt isn't it Batman ? » she spits. It's a defensive reflex at this point.

She's been tricked, or just plain wrong from the beginning.

« Batman, if you would let me ... » Robin says. It's the first time he speaks and for some boy who got sprayed with toxin by Ivy, he seems scarily calm as he steps closer to her. She's two heads taller than him but somehow he manages to look down at her like a disappointed prince looking at a disobedient cat.

« I'm sorry. » She says, crouching down to be eye level with him. « You were not supposed to be a target. »

« You have a poor choice of targets anyway. » He says dryly. « This is not how you will change things. »

« Last time I checked, It was efficient to make your enemies walk in your shoes to make them understand and change their behavior. » She says.

« But they're not walking into your shoes. » He says. « They're brainwashed into fearing you. And I know a lot about brainwash trust me. »

She doesn't answer because he has a point.

« Ever since I came in Gotham city, I saw how everything in your world brainwashes everyone to think of women as lesser beings. Weaker, pettier, with nothing more than their beauty to fit into society. » He says. « And it is revolting. But you took all of that and changed it into fear. Leading half a population to fear the other half is not how you change the world, this is how you start a civil war. »

« And you know a lot about civil wars don't you Babybat ? »

He clicks his tongue and tilts his head to the side like he's pondering on her intelligence. « I was trained to start them. » He says flatly.

For a moment they stay silent, her, trying to look pas the lenses of his domino, him quietly judging her.

« So you suggest we keep the status quo where men can do whatever they want knowing that they will very seldom face any consequences ? »

He smirks, something that has nothing to do with joy, but something dark and determined.

« Oh no. They will know consequences will come to them." He says.  « We'll make sure of that. »

He extends a hand like they just signed a deal, and Catwoman feels like there is no other way out of this than to shake it. « And we'll give them the possibility of redemption. » He says like he's stating the little lines at the end of a contract she should have read before signing. Damn this is really Bruce Wayne's kid !

« There's no redemption for their victims. » She says.

« Because that's called resilience. And this is the work of therapists, not vigilantes. »

« This is a valid point. »

«Come now, there's work to do. »

Kids his age should lead her to candy stores, not out of dirty sewers, clutching at her hand, leading the way. But it seems almost normal to follow his lead. One day, this kidwill be a hell of a leader. Part of catwoman hopes he's still one of the good ones.

« What just happened ? » Batgirl mutters.

« I have no idea. » Superman says. « Is he trained in hypnotizing people ? »

Batman shakes his head stunned. « I swear sometimes I don't feel good enough to be his father. »

 

##

There's a trash bag on the floor of Jason's kitchen. It's full of their gear. Nightwing's ruined costume and Red hood's stained one. Plus the bedsheets and towel Dick used the first night probably ruined by toxin too. He would not let Jason touch them.

« I really liked this jacket. » He grumbles.

« Sorry about that. » Dick says.

« Don't be. I have a few others. »

Tim said he would pick it up tonight and break into Gotham hospital's cremator to burn it without a trace. For now, both Dick and Jason are in « mandatory vacation » (tim's words that might very well come from Afred.).

It feels hollow and uncomfortable to do nothing and Dick thinks he should leave but he doesn't feel ready to be alone in his own apartment so he stays , curled in one of Jason's armchairs reading a book that smells like old glue. Jason has a thing for old stuff. His furniture are mostly secondhand from Wayne's manor. Some of them have stains on it that looks scarily like someone tried to draw on them with green sharpies. There's a dent on the table that dick definitely remembers doing himself by smashing a bowl on it one day. His books are a strange mix of old classics, modern thrillers and college textbooks on various subjects.

Jason never made it into college but a part of Dick sense that if he lived long enough, he would have three Phd by now. He was always a smart kid, always wanting to learn more to a point where it scared Bruce everytime he got back from parent/teachers night.

His apartment feels welcoming even if it reeks of cigarette smoke.

« They will kill you one day. » Dick says as Jason lights up another cigarette, eyes on the TV where the news are on.

« Been there, done that. » Jason smirks. « I don't plan of dying of old age in my sleep surrounded by my grand kids anyway. »

« What do you plan on then ? »

Jason shrugs. « I'll probably end up in various body parts in a few dumpsters before I reach Bruce age. You know how it is. »

« And you're fine with that ? » Dick asks. He never really though about future, not for a long time anyway. And Jason is right. They will probably suffer a violent death long before they settle, but a part of him likes this idea of dying an old man next to the ones he loves.

« I'm fine with knowing that there's not coming back from what we do. You can resign, but you'll still be an ex robin. I'll still be the former Red Hood. It's part of us and that part means we'll never really be out. A normal life is no longer an option for us Bluebird. »

Dick smirks. He uses an old receipt as a bookmark and puts it on the table, turning his atention to the TV where local news cover the fact that no vigilante has been seen lately, but crimes statistics still droped.

« If I ever go back to red symbol, shouldn't you start calling me redbird ? » He mocks.

« Nah. That's for Tim. Tim is the red one. »

« You like him. »

« Believe me or not, I like almost everyone of you. Even that stupid cow that Damian keeps in the cave ! »

« He's moved her to the stables lately. He spends a insane amount of time in there. He thinks she's lonely. »

« Cows get lonely ? »

« Am I supposed to be a cow expert now ? »

Jason laugh at that.

There's a knock on the door and Jason groans as he makes his way to the entrance.

« I think this one is for you Dick. » He says, letting Barbara in. She's wearing her glasses and her hair are slightly damp from a recent shower, she has a backpack on her shoulder like she's just out of her classes.

« Are we speaking again ? » Dick asks not moving from his armchair, not even trying to move from the strange position he curled into to read.

« I came to apologize. » She says. « I didn't mean for you to... hurt that much. »

« Apology and not even flowers ? That's all you've got Gordon ? »

Jason laughs at that, they turn to him with a dirty look and he raises his hands.

« Hey you're both in MY place in case you forgot ! Either you let me enjoy the show with my popcorn or you two lovebirds can go settle your problems out of my sight ! This is not a brothel. »

Barbara sighs and turns to Dick.

« I'll buy you flowers on the way. » She says. « Italian ? My treat. »

Dick smiles. It's hard staying angry with her when she looks so apologetic, but he intends to try his best to remember what she put him through.

« Why am I the only on not getting flowers here ? » Jason pouts.

« Because you get chocolate. » Barbara says. Her bag is actually full of delicious looking boxes of various candies that she piles on the kitchen counter. « Thanks for... cleaning my mess. »

« You're welcome. »

And Dick knows he means it.

« But hurt him again and, friends or not, I'll make you regret it. »

She nods. She think she deserves the threat.

 

##

 

The ride back to Wayne manor has been quiet and a shower is more than welcome. Damian and Selina went to the batcave almost immediately, yelling at Tim to have the computer running. Actually, Damian yelled, Selina didn't say a word, just looked at Bruce apologetically.

« I'm not sorry for what I did. I just should have planned that... better. » Bruce nods. « I'll go to the police when Damian is done with his plan. »

« Why ? » Clark ask, still in his Superman attire. « There was no complain. All in one, crimes dropped in the city. You probably deserve a medal as far as police is concerned. »

« Don't encourage her ! » Bruce growls.

« Don't brood. » Clark answers. Then turning to Selina, he smiles. « I'll let you know when the effects wear off. And please, from now on, no associating with anyone with an Arkham record ! »

She nods and disappears in the batcave.

« I should go and see what they plan. » Bruce says.

« No. You should go to bed. »

«I slept six hours yesterday ! »

Clark frowns. «  Tell me this is a poor atempt at being funny. »

Turns out Bruce is not trying to humor him and Clark has to threaten to remove his wristband to force him into the shower. In other circumstances, he would have slipped in with his lover, but five minutes alone can only help them both. It's a good thing that there is approximately five hundred bathrooms in Wayne Manor. The feeling of hot water on his body is something new to Clark. He never really thought about it, it used to be just something he did to stay clean. But without his powers, without his steel like skin, it's a different experience. His skin gets red under the hot spray, water runs down his eyes and it burns slightly, makes him feel soft and sleepy. One day, he should try these fancy bubble bath that Lois takes when she had a rough day. It's supposed to be good for the soul. But for now, he exits the shower, head back to Bruce's suite because he won't take the chance to let him get down to the cave when Clark is not watching. Water is still running on the bathroom so Clark settles to bed, ready to sleep. The silk sheet are actually really comfy tonight. He's watching at the wristlet that glows blue in the dark when Bruce comes back from his shower and slips under the covers with him. He smells like shampoo, his damp hair are cold and tacky under Clark's hand.

« So, you actually had blue kryptonite. » He says softly.

« Damian found it. He managed to turn it into a gaz in case that would be needed one day. »

« And you turned the leftover into jewelry ? Good thing I love you because this is a scary behavior.»

He can feel Bruce stiffen in his arms.

« Say that again ? »

« Which part ? » Clark mocks. « The part where I point out that you're scary, or the one where I confess my love to you ? »

He didn't plan this and Bruce didn't see it coming, which is actually a good summary of their relationship. Is Clark's heart beating faster ? He hates not being able to hear Bruce's heart too, not being able to tell what's on his mind without looking at him. It makes him feel more than powerless... it makes him feel insecure and Clark Kent has never been insecure in his life. This is new to him and not really something he likes. He has to rely to his weak senses for now because he won't risk removing the bracelet just now. 

« Both parts » Bruce says.

«Your need to always control everything, I get it, I don't mind. But you do realize that you offered me something that could be weaponized against me... It doesn't scare me, but for anybody else it could be concerning."

"I am sorry." Bruce voice is a low rumble against his chest. "I know I'm an overprotective cold hearted control freak. I just thought it could give you a break sometimes... if you need it."

"It saved my life." Clark wraps an arm around the still tense frame of his lover. " And I don't think you're cold hearted. I know I can't change what made you a control freak. And I love you."

"Despite me being scary and having questionable taste in gifts?"

"Not despite." Clark smirks. " It's a part of who you are. And I fell in love with you.With the person who wants to protect me and offer me a break from being Superman. Who is also a person who will always have seven back up plans to defeat me if I become a threat. It's a part of you and I'm okay with it."

"So, not scared ?" It's a stupid question and Bruce knows it. He's just a human being and Clark is stronger than some gods, but still he feels half bad about how many items he accumulated over the years to incapacitate him. Still feels a little nervous to have an alien in his bed and in his life. Still feels on the verge of falling from the edge of a cliff every time he has to make the choice to rely on the kryptonian.

"No." clark says flatly. " I trust you. And in a way, knowing that a part of you will always see a part of me as a potential threat makes me strive to fight as much as you do. I know how much it cost you to put your trust issues aside to have a relationship with me. I trust you because I know how difficult it must be for you to trust me. And It inspire me to fight as much as you do to be the better part of myself.Like you."

He's so deep into his though that he doesn't realize Bruce has crawled above him, is now resting heavily on top of him, braced on both elbows and his face is everything Clark can see right now. And Clark's heart definitely skips a beat.

Their first kiss is nothing like what Clark is used to. It's wet and open mouthed and Bruce almost bites him and it hurts and Clark likes it. He's never been more aware of another being next to him, never been more aware of his own body. It's like he discovers new muscles, new nerves everywhere Bruce touches him.

Is it what it feels like to be a teenager ? Clark wonders. The feeling of «  not enough » that he gets every time they have to split for breathing. Breathing is such a stupid activity ! Everything that doesn't involve melting into Bruce is a stupid activity right now.

« What does it feel ? » Bruce ask in his hear. « Being just human ? »

« Wouldn't you know ? » Clark manages with a raspy voice his hands clenching on Bruce's shoulders and suddenly his fingers hurt a little. And he realizes it, he can let go.

He can let go of everything without hurting anyone. Without hurting Bruce. And a relief he is not prepared for floods him, he grips Bruce's face and kiss him again because he'll never have enough of him, not tonight anyway.

It used to feel like the sun bubbling under his skin when Bruce touched him, but for now, it's his nails ghosting over his skin that he feels, the goosebumps, the almost icy cold feeling that runs through him, makes him shiver and makes him harder than he ever felt in his life.

It feels like it's too much and maybe the words escaped his mouth because Bruce is grinning above him.

Neither of them really cared that much about sex. It was a distraction for Bruce and something to be careful with for Clark. But he doesn't have to be careful right now. He can't break Bruce even if he wanted, but Clark himself...Clark can be touched tonight, bruised and used and he wants that much more than he ever wanted anything else in his life. His words fail him when Bruce claws at his back, bite him on the shoulder and sucks like he wants to eat Clark alive. And Clark feels it, how did he manage to live that long without feeling that ?

« Again. » He asks, and Bruce complies, this time on his hip, and Clark moans, gripping his lover's hair. And tonight he can tug at it without risking to scalp him, he can let his hips move, guiding Bruce toward where he really wants him and feel when this motherfucker laughs next to his crotch.

« Language Kent ! »

« Oh fuck you Wayne ! »

« Not really the plan here. »

Bruce never gave him a blowjob, this was just never discussed because they both knew that Clark could choke him for good with only a jerk of his hips. And Clark didn't know until this moment what he missed. Bruce mouth is hot and wet and the exact definition of sin as far as Clark can tell. Bruce hands on his hips ground him on the bed, keeps him from losing his mind completely and Clark doesn't have a single word for what he feels.

« Co...coming... » He warns. He doesn't want to let go of Bruce hair but he's so used to restrain himself that he manages to do it anyway. Everything seems cold when Bruce lets go of his cock to kiss him, but soon enough, there's a steady hand on him again and Clark mewls in Bruce mouth. He heard puppies being kicked that did the same sound, and he couldn't care less what he sounds like because there's really no way to keep himself from grinding against Bruce hand, from panting and keep quiet. At least this time, he can open his eyes, he can see the smug look on his lover face and decide that Bruce has every reason to be proud of himself.

Clark knows what it's like to drive him crazy, to make him lose his senses and his minds, to make him come undone. He knows how it feels to have this power over someone you love. He knows how much it takes to get Bruce to let go. And he knows how good it is to see him stripped of every inhibition, bare from his usual restrain, his mind only focused on pleasure.

And he knows that Bruce is more comfortable when he's the one in charge, when he's the one taking care of someone else, it's his comfort zone, one he never got to experience with Clark because obviously Clark has to call the shots in their bed for safety purpose.

But for now, Bruce can do whatever he wants to him, Clark wants it all, they can have it all and Bruce's hand on his shaft is giving him something he never realized he wanted.

Bruce lies down on him, crushing him under his weight and that too is something Clark craves, as he craves his raspy voice in his hear.

« One day, I'll make you come into my mouth. »

And Clark comes between them, pulsing in Bruce hand, his whole body shakes again and again as Bruce caress him through his orgasm and kisses him like he's drowning and Clark is his last gulp of oxygen.

It takes Clark a moment before he's capable of coherent though again, before he's down from his high enough to realize that Bruce is still hard against his leg but doesn't seems to do anything about his, just seemingly happy with stroking Clark lightly as he basks in his afterglow.

« You totally planned that. » Clark says smiling.

« Not exactly like that. » Bruce corrects. « In my mind, there was a fancy occasion, overpriced diner, and me coming inside you. »

Clark can't possibly be hard that soon after orgasming but his cock makes a valiant effort to do so.

« Like that idea ? » Bruce asks, all smugness and satisfaction.

« Do it ! »

Clark could beg if needed, he's really not above it right now. It might even turn Bruce on...But Bruce shakes his head, kisses him softly.

« Not before we get tested. »

« Is this another failed tempt at a joke ? » Clark grumbles. « I'm kryptonian, I can't get human STD ! Plus, I'd know if you had been fooling around lately. »

« Would you ? » Bruce smiles. « I'm very good at keeping my hookups secrets. »

« Except I'm not a hook up. » Clark says. «keep your bulshit for whoever might buy it. »

Bruce smiles again and Clark pulls him toward him, wraps his legs around Bruce's waist and murmurs in his hear : « I swear if you don't fuck me tonight, I remove this bracelet and I'll be scanning the entire manor for condoms. Including Alfred's room and you kid's room and I'll let you know exactly where I found them... »

Bruce laugh is something out of this world. I happens so rarely that the sound startles Clark.

« Let's make an agreement. » Bruce says happily. (Happy ? Is he happy ? Is this what it feels like ? ) « I do whatever you ask me me to, and you never, ever again, mention my family in our bed. » He said our bed on purpose, because it's not enough to have marked Clark where no one will see it under his clothes. He wants to tell him something without words, he wants to include him in this mismatched family. He can see in Clark smile that he understands, he can feel it in his kiss, in the way Clark opens his legs some more and reach to the bedside table knowing perfectly that he keeps lube and condoms here. Clark knows because he's usually the one to use it.

« I've wanted to do that for so long ... » Bruce whispers.

« Should I thank Selina and Ivy then ? »

« New rule, you don't talk about ANYONE except me and you in this room ! » Bruce is amused and it's probably the first time in his life he enjoys sex that much. Not only because the physical sensations are good, but because he's having … fun. It's so unusual it's almost scary. But it feels so damn good. Like none of this past week happened, like he's nothing more than a stupid billionaire in love.

Because he's in love. It took him forever to admit it and he's nowhere close to say it out loud. But deep down he knows it. He accepted it the day he first started to melt steel around tiny bits of blue kryptonites. Not to make a weapon, but to bring Clark something he never had : a normal life for as long he would want it.

He knows it's a hollow wish, that neither of them can have something like a normal life. But at least for a few hours, not even thinking of being Superman or Batman, just Bruce and Clark.

Not having to hold back or hide anything.

Not having to worry.

Not having to thread softly on a fine line between devil and the deep blue sea. Not having to make difficult choices for once.

His hand is between Clark's legs, his finger coated with lube brushes his entrance, he expects his lover to tense, but Clark just holds his breath and hiss when the first digit enters him.

« How does it feel ? » Bruce asks. He can't tear his eyes away from Clark's face and he's painfully hard, he ears almost nothing except the drumming of his heart in his head.

Clark closes his eyes and exhale deeply, forcing himself to relax.

« Like I'll die if you don't move. » He says, his nails digging on Bruce biceps.

So Bruce move, so slowly at first it feels like he's doing nothing else than watching Clark come undone until he adds another finger and starts to move a little faster. He wonders if kryptonians have a prostate ? He wanted to do research about that before offering the bracelet to Clark but he'll have to find out by himself.

Clark still has his eyes closed, his hands now twisting the sheets, his come drying on his belly and Bruce is positive that nothing in the world will ever turn him on more than having the most powerful being on earth panting under his hand.

No, strike that. When Clark jerks under his hand when he finds his prostate ( kryptonians do have one), that is the most erotic thing Bruce will ever see and he'll lose his mind if he doesn't fuck him right now.

« Do it … For the love of everything do it now ! » Clark pants, finally opening his eyes and Bruce is more than happy to comply,(he's never unwrapped a condom faster in his life ) lining himself up as Clark wraps his legs tightly around him and Bruce pushes into him with a groan, trembling from the restrain he has to keep not to hurt him. Because tonight, he can hurt Clark.

He pants, leans toward his lover, licking his nipples to keep his calm a few more minutes and Clark digs his heels on the small of his back, a silent invitation to go further in him. God Bruce thinks, he'll never have enough of this man. He's dangerously in love, this should be a problem, this should frighten him but he's past the point of no return and he bottoms out, basking in Clark soft moans.

They don't have enough hands to touche every part of the other, don't have enough lips to kiss, enough of their two bodies to enjoy the other and it's maddening, makes them lose control way faster than they want to and Bruce has been on the verge of coming for what seems like forever.

« I love you... » Clark rasps under him. « I love you, I love you... » He chants like his own voice is an incantation and for Bruce it is. It's not only his body that feels his orgasm growing in him, it hits him right in the heart too and he loses every last bit of control he has and pushes into Clark harder, faster, his hands are wrapped around Clark's wrists, pinning him down, he kisses him hungrily, like he wants his lips to be bruised. Because he's in love and even if he doesn't say it, Clark has to know The whole world has to know.

And he comes harder than he ever had, moaning in Clark's mouth, his heart about to explode from pleasure.

He feels delirious, his vision goes blank and he screams feeling Clark clenching around him, biting his neck for the whole world to see that Bruce Wayne now belongs to someone.

 

##

It's so late in the night when Damian goes to bed that it's actually pretty early in the morning and Alfred is already busy making pancakes. Drake's door is ajar and he looks, just to heck if he's asleep, not really surprised to find him curled into a nest of pillows, covers and sheets, his laptop on his knees.

« You went to sleep hours ago. » He says stepping into the room.

« I am in bed. » Tim says not looking away from his screen.

« Not sleeping. »

Tim shrugs and rolls his eyes, a clear sign that he couldn't care less about what Damian has to say about his sleeping schedule. It's infuriating to see how little he cares for his own health and Damian doesn't like when someone mocks him so he steps further into the room and swiftly close the laptop and secure it on the desk away from a yelling Tim who almost falls of his nest trying to reach for him without actually standing up.

« When was the last time you slept Drake ? »

« Depends, what day is it ? »

« Wednesday »

« Then it's been... Three days give or take six hours. »

Damian sighs. « You need to sleep Drake. »

Tim frowns and pulls a cover over his legs before curling further into his nest.

« I hate the moment when I need to fall asleep. » He mutters.

« Why is that ? » Damian regrets asking before en even finish the sentence.

« It feels lonely. » Tim says. He wouldn't admit it if he wasn't dead tired, but Damian doesn't care anyway so there is no real risk in admiring it. It's a little relief actually and he smirks. « Stay with me ? »

« Not in a million years. » Damian spits. But strangely, he sits on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with a thread on the cover. « Father used a line tonight. He said that there is a fine line to draw between the devil and the deep blue sea... What does that mean ? »

He's probably dead tired too Tim thinks, or else he wouldn't ask him anything.

« It's one of his old motto. » He says softly.  « It means that when when you're stuck between two equally bad choices, there is still a way to stay true to your values and do things cording to your own rules. »

Damian snorts. « Not for me. » He says. « Someone chose the devil side for me long ago. »

« I admire you. » Tim admits, feeling the exhaustion weight on him. « I couldn't go through what you've been through. Most of the time I already feel like I'm drowning. »

« You don't give yourself enough credit. You could go physically through my training. » Damian says, still fidgeting with the thread. « You're not half bad as Red Robin. But I'm happy you never went through my training. Your mind would have shattered by the second year. »

« Is that why you hate me ? » Tim asks. He sounds a little sad now and that's strange because Damian could have sworn that Drake despise him. « Because I'm weak ? »

« I dislike you. » Damian corrects. « Because you're a whiny pain in the ass. But mostly because I see in you what I could have become if I was a little less stubborn or heartless. And it scares me.

It scares him because Tim, sometimes, look like the saddest person on Earth when he thinks no one can see him.

And yes, Damian thinks he's weak. A lot of people have it harder than Tim Drake. Himself went through way worse and he's still going strong so it's hard to remember that everyone has a breaking point and that it actually takes more courage to get out of bed in the morning when you're depressed than to go into battle when you feel almost okay.

The simple presence of Tim Drake in the manor reminds him that he can be the best who ever wore a Robin costume, he's nowhere near as brave as Tim Drake, who doesn't go to bed because he's afraid of his loneliness but still gets up and do his duty even when he feels like there's an ocean in his chest. And hides it everyday.

Tim has closed his eyes, curled up in a ball and blindly reach for Damian's hand. He expects him to say something harsh and leave the room but surprisingly, Damian doesn't move. It's grounding, having another human being next to him when sleep claims him. I feels secure.

« Don't worry Little bird » he hears Damian say in the softest voice he ever used toward Tim « Demons know how to swim, and I'll rescue you if you drown. »

« Why ? You don't even like me. »

« 'Cos we're family. And I don't let my family down. »

I sounds like a promise and Tim falls asleep faster than he had in months.

Damian stays by his side longer than he intends to, until Tim hand in his gets heavy and soft, until he settles under his covers and sighs. Then a little longer and when he finally unclench his fingers from Tim's he replace them by a corner of the cover, like a makeshift company.

Maybe for his next birthday, he'll get Tim a cat to help him sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
